Rosalie's Decision
by LaiineeJadeCullen
Summary: Rosalie has the chance of a lifetime to have her dreams come true... But at a cost! R/Em.E/B.A/J.CA/ES.NESSIE/JACOB.The whole fams plus a few extra. 3rd Chapter up! x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not now, nor will i ever own the Twilgiht Saga. Stephaine Meyer totally has OWNAGE! (sadly)  
****Lil Shout out to BFD ;) best Beta! check out her stories Barefoot Dutchess.  
**

**  
**

Chapter One – Rosalie's POV

I stared at myself in the mirror, at little exhausted and over whelmed. I picked up my white-head brush that Esme had brought for me a year after i became one of the Cullens.

He was turning 15 today again. My little boy was turning 15.

I remember the day so clearly as if it was only yesterday …

_Flashback … *people screaming and yelling in the background of the news report*_

_… Reporting live from Seattle, a massive fire is slowly taking houses one by one as it creeps through town. __Many helpers from all across the state have to come to help, one such person is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. __At the present there is no number on how many deaths have occurred, but Dr. Cullen seems to have a fair idea. __Dr. Cullen believes and his hoping that the tally doesn't go any further than 10 but as the fire increases so does that estimate. We will give a full report on shortly .._

We all sat in shock for a few seconds.

Esme got a call from Carlisle and from the look on Alice's face something was going on. Alice nudged Jasper and i heard her say that the fire was spreading. I saw Edward glance at Alice with concern, "The people you see Alice, we will help them". From the seriousness on Edward's face, it seems we were going to Seattle to give Carlisle a hand. Esme announced we were going to Seattle and try to help as many people we can. Emmett enclosed my in his arms and gave my one of his big bear hugs. "C'mon babe lets get going" he whispered.

I could see Bella grab Edward's hand, "Edward, Angela lives in Seattle now". She sounded really worried but Alice assured her Angela and her family will be okay.

My beautiful niece Reneesme came running down the stairs, Emmett snatched her out of the air just as she hit the last of the steps. "And where do you think your going missy?" he asked.

"I heard everyone fussing, what's going on. Can i know?" Reneesme whined just like her mother. "Grandma, whats going on?"

"Reneesme, baby i don't think your gonna like what you see" Bella told her.

She looked like she was going to cry and then she turned to hug Emmett, he embraced her like always. I knew what she was doing, she was reading Emmett's thoughts. Nessie had her own power, just like Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella. Like her father, she can read thoughts but only through physical contact it's amazing. She surprised me when she turned her head to look at me with her beautiful big brown eyes.

"Aunty Rose will you look after me while were in Seattle? I want to come" she asked and she knows i can't say no to her, Reneesme is like the beautiful girl i will never have, she is uniquely beautiful just her mother and as gracefully charming as her father. So of course my answer Yes. "Yes, Nessie i'll look after you".

Edward and Bella both shot me a worried look. "Don't worry daddy, Uncle Emmett will protect me" she said.

"I know sweetie, i just don't think your going to like what you see" Edward told her. "There's going to be alot of pain and heartache".

"Dont worry Edward, she's strong" I said. He shot me another dangerous look, Nessie has those same piercing eyes as Edward. I shivered for two seconds thinking if i was right on the statement i just made, i hope she's as strong as i think she is.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes, i tried to not picture the flames burning and houses falling. Emmett tapped me on the shoulder, "Honey, are you okay?". I looked at Emmett, he was my love. The one thing besides our family that keeps me who i am. I will be forever grateful that he chose to stay with me, not just because i saved him but because he loves me too. "Im fine" i replied to him with a careful smile. He awkwardly accepted my reply and then turned to Alice.

Like the others with powers, Alice can see the future. When she sees things, her predications aren't always accurated. They are subjective when the person she can see change their mind, their future changes too. When she see a predication, she looks likes shes in a trance.

"Rose, i think you should be careful when we go to Seattle" Alice said. I was about to ask her why, but she saw that too. "I can see you at a house that's bearly standing, the weird thing is you run into the house"

I stood there, shocked. Why would she see me running through a burning house?

"Alice, are you sure it's me?" I asked.

"No, i can't be sure. But your the only one out of us with long blonde hair Rose"

"So why are you telling me to be careful?"

"Just be careful thats all Rose, trust me"

"Just don't do anything you wouldn't do babe" Emmett added

And we left it at that. That thought of me running through a burning house, brought about so many questions running through my mind.  
What was i running to? And why?

**A/N: This is just the beginning, short and simple. Please Review, Thanks heaps.  
**

**L.J xo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - "Sorry L.J, you cant have twlight coz i got it" S.M said swinging her arm and snappin her fingers'  
DANG IT!  
Lil Shout out to BFD ;) best Beta! check out her stories Barefoot Dutchess.  
**

Chapter 2.

Emmett chose to drive to Seattle today I think he was trying to give me a chance to collect my thoughts, he always does what's best for me without even asking. So much was already on my mind and now it feels like my brain is going to explode. With Alice's little foresight into the future, I knew I was gonna have trouble concentrating on anything else.

I sighed with frustration, "What's up babe?" Em asked with a concerned look.

"I gotta a headache I cant shake, it's killing me" I replied

"Do you want a massage babe? I can make it worth while" he asked sweetly with a convincing smile.

"Your driving Em, at least concentrate on that"

"I'll stop" I looked at him with disapproving eyes. "I don't mind. Rosalie whatever it is that is troubling you. I'll help you, I love you baby I'll go wherever you go". He kissed the hand he was holding and a quick shiver went down my spine. _No one, will ever cherish you as much as I do Em. _

At that thought instant images began flicking through my mind as I stared into Emmett's eyes. The pictures were flicking at a rate the would make no sense to the human mind, but from what I could make out there were three frames. Emmett, a house and a small child with a lighter. Over and over again I kept seeing the same three images, until the three become one. The child flicked the lighter, the house engulfed by flames and Emmett standing all alone on the porch…

"No" I screamed and threw myself towards the headboard. Em hit the breaks as I began to break into tears. _No, Not Emmett,_ I thought._ Not him, not my Baby._

I didn't want to look at Em, I couldn't. He lifted my face so he could look at me, his eyes were beginning to tear, he cradled my face with his big warm hands. "Talk to me Rosalie, please I don't like seeing you like this".

Through my sobs I managed to let out all my hurt and sorrow. I told him about pictures I could see he asked if I have ever experienced anything like this before. I shook my head left to right "No". He held my face to his making sure I couldn't break his hold, then with a big cheesy smile he said "Well babe, I hope your gonna run after me if I'm stupid enough to go into a burning house". I giggled silently and turned my head to kiss his palm. He moved his hand to cover my entire face, his laugh suddenly echoed throughout the car. _Big mouth! _Then we heard a little squeal, Shoot I had forgotten all about Nessie, Em's laugh made her jump in her sleep. I hit his head and laughed with him, _idiot. _

I reached out to touch Nessie to make sure she was alright, as soon as I made contact with her skin she did it again. This time I could feel her power search through my thoughts until she found what she was looking for. There it was the fused image, she saw what made me cry her eyes quickly opened and lit up. Tears began to swell in Nessie's beautiful eyes, then at vampire speed I climbed out my window and into the back seat. I sat down beside her and pulled her up to hug me, she squeezed me back with a rush of anxiety.

"Don't go anywhere Aunty" she whispered. I couldn't look at her just like I couldn't look at Emmett. She was my precious niece, anything I did that could hurt her anyway I would hate myself for it. I grabbed her more tighter, "What makes you think I would leave you honey?"

She gazed up at me I had to look back at her; her eyes so piercing, so frightened. "Reneesme, do not think for a second that I would go baby" I tried to sound convincing, but I was having a hard time believing those words myself. She looked very uncertain, her eyes fell towards her uncle "Don't leave uncle too" she whispered again. Where was this coming from. "I would never Nessie, I love your uncle indefinitely and I love you too sweetie".

She was unquestionably like my own daughter, like everyone else she knew how much I wanted a child. To hold, to kiss and to whisper _'Mommy and Daddy love you'._

**A/N: Sorry Guys these are soooo short but i feel like that's the way it has to go.  
If you havent already guessed it's all basically in Rosalie's POV. I may switch, havent got that far. But ill keep going if you want me too.**

Enjoy your guys Easter Holidays :) and eat heaps of chocolate. 

**Take Care. Your Gurl  
L.J - xo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - "Sorry L.J, you cant have twilight coz i got it" S.M said swinging her arm and snappin her fingers'  
DANG IT! ...  
Lil Shout out to BFD ;) best Beta! check out her stories Barefoot Dutchess.**

Chapter 3 - In Seattle.  
Rosalie's POV

As I climbed back into the front seat after consoling Nessie back to a calm state I couldn't help but wonder why Jasper wasn't ever around when you needed him. I gave Emmett a nod to signal that I was ready to get going again, but in my head I was still apprehensive about where we were going and why.

I wanted more than anything to help in a situation that Carlisle thought was necessary, but something pulled on the edge of my thoughts. Something ominous hung in the air invisible, but palpable nonetheless.

During the trip I kept looking back over my shoulder at Nessie. Eventually she dropped back off into what seemed to be a calm, peaceful rest. I only wished I could do the same.

As Emmett and I pulled up to the street that Carlisle had instructed us to meet him on, I unbuckled my seatbelt and quickly met Emmett on the other side of the street. Nessie was to remain sleeping in the car until Alice arrived, which, checking my watch, should be any time now with the way that pixie could drive.

As we walked north I kept expecting to see Carlisle at any moment, but he never showed. I noticed Emmett looking around as well.

"Where are the others, Rosie?" he asked, his voice quiet as we walked.

"I have no idea, Em. I thought he said to meet him around here somewhere… did we take a wrong turn?" I asked, knowing full well the reaction I was likely to get.

"Wrong turn? You know who you're asking? I'm the king of driving directions…" Emmett replied incredulously.

I could hear him muttering to himself under his breath as we continued to walk at a normal human pace. After walking quite a way I stopped straining my ears to hear something, anything, that would alert me to Carlisle, or any vampire's presence… but I heard nothing.

My vision from before played and re-plated in my mind, I could feel something like a weight in the pit of my stomach. I just wish I could put my finger on what was bothering me so.

"Em, maybe we should go back; I haven't heard Alice's Porsche anywhere near our car… I feel strange leaving Nessie so alone." I muttered to Emmett.

He nodded and we turned around to start back toward the car.

Just then my Emmett's cell phone rang.

"'Llo?" he answered, typical Emmett.

I could hear the voice on the other end, it was Edward, something had changed, but what it was he would not say.

After Emmett had hung up I could not contain my curiosity.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Rosie, you're a vampire… you could hear everything I could… something to do with Alice and her pixie-demon visions." He answered.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit despite my anxiety; while my husband greatly loved and admired our baby sister, Alice, her visions freaked him out in general.

"Nobody should be able to know the future; it's just not fair." He said as we walked.

I'd heard this rant begin many times over the last century.

"Em, she's on our side, it benefits us." I added.

"Yeah, or gets us into trouble." He muttered, not wanting an argument at the moment.

I smiled. When it came to our first few years with Bella Alice's visions had really come in handy. I had to admit, my newest sister and I had really become close since the Nessie incident, but before that I least of all saw the benefit in Alice's visions saving her.

Other times, however, some of Alice's visions had caused some minor chaos.

Like the time when we had gone to Seattle shopping because Alice had foreseen that we would come away from the trip laughing and joking with a trunk load of awesome merchandise. Problem was what Alice didn't see; we had entered Sakowitz fur gallery. Alice Bella and I were having a blast; it was Bella's first big shopping trip since her transformation.

As usual the guys decided to wait outside or shop in the other stores nearby. When we were finished we noticed a large animal activist rally and they were taunting a young man in the midst of them.

As we got closer the young man started to look very familiar; it was Jasper! Apparently one of the activists had come over to Jazz to ask him how he felt about consuming animals. I suspect they were trying to find as many fellow animal rights people as possible for their rally, but they had made a mistake by asking Jasper how he felt.

"It's our only option; if we don't consume animals, just who would you like for us to start pouring gravy on next?" Jasper had replied to the woman. Unfortunately the woman's friends overheard his sarcastic comment and they began focusing their protest on him.

We pulled him away just in time; Jasper was a charismatic confederate vet, and once you got him started on a subject, woe unto you if you decided to take the opposing side. Of course Jasper wasn't arguing on the same level with the activists' but it still made the state-wide news that evening.

We had definitely walked away laughing, joking and filling my trunk with our purchased goods; and I, to this day, suspect that Jasper's heated verbal battle with the animal rights activists kept them from realizing the amount of merchandise we bought and from what store.

Jasper, however still hasn't quite gotten over that tiff.

I turned my attention back to Emmett. I knew he was recalling several of Alice's other flubs in his mind. We waited patiently for some sign of the others.

**A/N: Happy Easter! :) in Australia we are having a four-day weekend. So i might not update for a awhile. MIGHT...  
This was the help of BFD, shes so cool. I hope i can be as cool of a mom as she is ;)**

Take Care. Your Gurl  
L.J - xo 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone.

I am so sorry, I haven't been able to update this story. I had a mind block for like how long.

And I was reading all these other books and it took me away from Twilight a bit, for a bit.

But I will try my best to continue it, but if anyone would like to have a go at this story if they think they can give a little bit more your more than welcome to have it

Once again, I am sorry. 

L.J


End file.
